


Fooling Around

by Castiella87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley porn, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Dominant Crowley, F/M, Loving Crowley (Supernatural), Sex in the Impala, Sex with Crowley, supernatural porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/pseuds/Castiella87
Summary: You've always wanted to fool around with Crowley in the Impala whilst the Winchesters are away, and here's your chance....
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Crowley/Female Hunter, Crowley/Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

> The only warning is that Crowley likes to call people playful jokey names during sex like 'bitch' and swears a LOT.

"We'll be gone for at least a few days, are you /sure/ you'll be ok, (y/n)?” Sam asked you.

“Of course I'll be okay. I could do with the downtime. Thanks for letting me sit this one out” You replied, “All I need right now is good hot shower, then Netflix, all the snacks you've got and a good rest”

“We're having to leave Baby in the garage. We're tracking some hunters who we're sure are on the payroll of a pack of werewolves a day's drive from here. Do. NOT. Touch. Baby. while we're gone. I'll know, okay? No late night drives to McDonalds or dive bars, you wanna do that, go during the day and get a cab, there's nasties out there, and I ain't talking about monsters,” Dean protectively laid down the law.

“Ok, I get it, now go!” You smiled.

“That desperate to watch Youtube and stuff your face, huh?” Dean teased and whispered to Sam, “More like dying to boot up the laptop and watch Pornhub as soon as the door clicks”

“Do you MIND, Dean? I think you've got YOU confused with her,” Sam laughed. 

“We're getting picked up at the Gas n Sip so, we better start walking,” Dean answered.

“If you don't hear from us for a few days, we'll be with two hunters called Paul and Nigel, here's their numbers, put these in your phone,” Sam handed you a piece of paper with the numbers on. 

Dean picked up a very heavy looking bag and they climbed the stairs of the Bunker and left.

Finally! 

You had been using the Bunker as an occasional base for many years, as a Hunter yourself, for when you were within a few hours of the area and when you wanted to see the Winchesters and Cas. They let you keep your stuff in 'your room' in the Bunker.

After eating in the kitchen, you sat on your single bed. You had changed the covers/sheets a day before and everything was fresh.

“Hello Darling.....all relaxed without a care in the world, just how I like you. I thought they'd never leave...” His words were like a tantalising treat to your ears...

Crowley had been hanging around the Bunker for hours out of sight using his invisibility. You had been dating for years now and quite how you'd managed to keep it from the Winchesters and Cas, you had no idea, but you had. You didn't think they'd let you stick around or use the Bunker again if they knew the truth. You didn't see the King of Hell as often as you'd like, but you both more than made up for it when you did see each other. 

He leaned in the doorway as he took in the sight of you. “So.....Rocky and Bullwinkle will be gone for a few days? There's a lot we could get up to in a few days, love,” He intentionally kept eyeing you up and down your body, indiscreetly.

“My place or yours, love?” He bit his bottom lip as he drew out the words in his sexy voice. You knew very well he wanted you in the Bunker, not that you would turn down the black silk sheets of his four-poster bed and BDSM toys next time.

You wished that his hands were on your skin and that his lips were against your own. You wondered whether you should tease him right now with a show on the bed, should you trail your fingers down your chest and stomach, under your t shirt, and, afterwards, down to your waist, and under your jeans and underwear, or should you make him wait?

When Crowley saw you before him, his lover, he realised that he could be anything but patient. With a smug look in his eyes he walked over to the foot of the bed and kept looking at you as if he was undressing you with his eyes and playing in his mind all the wonderful things he was going to do to you.

He was about to click his fingers to render himself nude before you, when a spark of genius entered his head. Still presently clothed in his black suit, he walked over to you slowly and stroked your arm gently. Before you could register what was going on, you found yourself standing outside a very familiar car, one back door near you was already invitingly open and you felt your arousal rising again. You almost giggled with the thought of defiling the Impala while the Winchesters were out of town. The fact that you were being led to do this by Crowley was especially sexy.

Crowley stood at the same side of the Impala as you, snapped his fingers again and the very bright lightening in the Bunker garage had dimmed, setting the mood. You waited for Crowley to take the lead once more. Facing you, he brushed your cheek with the back of his hand, he was still picturing you naked in his mind and how you would later embrace his body with your own. You could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against your thigh and you longed for that massive part of him to be inside you right now. You knew he was going to take it slow, teasing you and drawing it out for as long as he could. He whispered in your ear, “Whenever I see you, the urge to kiss you overwhelms me....amongst other things...” He licked his lips and took in the sight of you once more, “The urge to touch your flesh overwhelms me, the urge to watch you come undone as I lap you up...” He continued whispering into your ear, knowing what we was doing. He led you to the open back door of the Impala, “Ladies first,” He invited, in a husky tone of voice. Just as he said that, you discared your shoes outside by the door and he waited for you to sit down inside the Impala, and scoot over to the other side of the back seat. He seductively shuffled over to you, not taking his eyes off you. He got as close as he possible could to you, making you automatically lean back and lay with him, intimately cuddling. 

“You have far too many clothes on for my liking....but I'll make good work of that later..” He whispered in your ear, before crashing his lips against yours, supporting himself on his left arm wrapped around your right shoulder. 

“Uh huh, do I?” You smiled, “Then you might just have to do something about that...” You tempted him.

“Make no mistake, I will” he growled back in your ear. The only reason he hadn't snapped you both nude is because he enjoyed taking his time, and you knew it too.

He was still leaning over you, so you moved slightly to brush against his crotch, and he suddenly moaned “Fuck, yes, like that....” as the kissing became a lot more intense. You loved hearing him swear in excitement and it only served to arouse you even more. Almost animalistically, his eyes suddenly glowed red and, with a sudden burst of energy, he took over completely, using his right hand to push your jeans down and t-shirt up, whilst still supporting himself with his left arm, stroking at your exposed hip and bare stomach, causing a moan to leave your lips. 

You shuffled so your body guided his over further, he was now supporting himself with both of his arms and towering over you as you lay on the Impala back seat. His hips were grinding against yours as you helped him out of his black jacket and started undoing his buttons, he helped and the shirt was discarded on the floor of the back. He picked up the pace, kissing down your neck, you still fully clothed and him trying to sneak kisses onto your bare flesh from whatever he could pull up or down. Gentled, he put his hands around the back of you and guided your t-shirt above your head, kissing you as he did so, moans escaped your mouth. You thought how great it was that no one would overhear you for a change, whether that be sneaking moments with Crowley in motels with the boys sleeping in the room next door, knowing they would be pissed if they knew, and other times when you've seen Cas looking at you with a knowing glance, when he's spotted Crowley giving you the bedroom eyes across the table at a diner.

You raised your arms in the air to allow Crowley to pull your t-shirt off as he leaned and he instantly reached around to your back unclasps your bra, also discarding it as an unwanted item onto the floor of the back of the Impala. He intimately kissed your neck and used both of his thumbs to tease your nipples, drawing insatiable sighs from your lips. One of his arms supported you and pulled your body up a little whilst with his other hand he reached into the back of your jeans and panties, pulling both down with his super-strength, not caring about how tight the belt was, he managed without hurting you. He manoeuvred your legs, your body and himself so that he could pull your jeans and panties down all the way, also leaving these to slide to the floor of the car. He gently pulled your socks off and playfully threw them to them the front of the car.

He lay with his crotch almost touching yours, legs intertwining with yours, and you were aware that he was more clothed than you. You playfully pushed him with your arms so that his back was against the rear of the back seat. You distracted him with more hot, sexy kissing as you unbuckle his belt and he snapped his fingers to make his trousers, belt, socks and shoes disappear. “That's cheating!” You laugh and he laughs back. You reach down to pull at his black boxer shorts. He rolled you around so you were below him again and pushes his boxers down at the back, slowly, knowing you were watching him him shuffle his legs to pull them below his knees and down past his feet onto the seat behind him. Teasingly, with the room the back seat of the Impala afforded him, he shuffled down a little and surveyed his prize. “Someone's wet for me” He whispered, seductively, you opened your legs wider for him before he gently fondling you between your legs and finding the evidence of how hot you were for him,he stroked your thing for what seemed like a lifetime, used his thumb to tease your pearl for a few moments, sending waves of pleasure through you, and your moans at him. He kept his thumb moving around where it was and guided two his index and middle fingers into you, thumb rubbing your clit in time with him plunging his digits into you. After you'd played with yourself for days at the thought of him doing this very thing, you uncontrollably moaned his name.

“That's it, I want to hear you purr, kitten” He growled in his husky voice whilst kissing your neck behind your ear, “Hunters are so dirty aren't they, when I get them alone...”

He started gentle at first, using your natural lubrication to ease his fingers in deeper, smirking at your hips rising higher automatically at his movements. “Hunters are so dirty and they can't wait to get on their knees and fuck the King to cum all over him and let him cum all over them” he carried on with his dirty talk as heat rose within you and you could barely process your own thoughts, lost in the pleasure. You were bucking your hips and he was meeting the movements of your legs and hips by picking up the pace with his fingers, hand and arm. His cock was leaking pre-cum at the sight of you coming undone already at the simplest of his touches, his lips coming down to taste your erect nipples and then he sunk down past your stomach and tasted the riches in front of him, he lapped at your erect bud between your legs and gently inserted his two fingers in and out, causing you to grip his hair and moan his namely loudly, “Crowley, ahhh!” You moaned in pleasure. 

“These hunters, they're so rough, once you get to know them,” He playfully stated.

“Crowley! I'm gonna.....” You shouted and he stopped fingering and licking you. 

“As much as I would love to see your juices soaking the Impala, defiling it.....I would much rather they be around my cock, love” He said frankly in your ear and moved himself so that his tip was at your entrance. He guided his cock inside and with a quick movement, started pounding you, his king-sized member finding its way deep inside you. You were no stranger to how amazing it felt to be stretched by such a generous length. He started pumping into you, grinding, surprisingly athletically with an amazing stamina. Your legs were bent at the knees and your feet were resting on the seat of the Impala, straddling his body as you lay.

“You fucking love it don't you, you love it when I fuck you hard, you like it rough.....” He dirtily moaned, “So do I, my pet” He picked up the pace even more and his balls slapped against you, he rode you, fast, and studied your every sound, reaction and movement. 

“My favourite music....” He laughed to himself as he was unable to control his moans and you were unable to control yours, pure lovemaking with hard and fast thrown in, Crowley style. He slowed ever so slightly to kiss your lips, his tongue making love to your mouth as he fucked you almost senseless. 

“Yes! Yes!” You moaned loudly.

“Fucking dirty hunter bitch....” He playfully called you his names for you as pure instinct took over him and he was unable to stop grinding and pounding into you. You moved your feet so they were against his ass, so he could get a better angle inside you and he hit your sweet spot, the one that you loved to find with your toys when he wasn't around. He reached down with your of his hands and played with your clit, sending you into a frenzy of ecstasy and, almost in a trance, you couldn't stop yourself from screaming his name and asking him to fuck you hard, him obliging. The fact you were doing this in Dean's pride and joy was even more of a turn on. He picked up the pace dipping into you with all of his strength and stamina, you were sure demons and especially him, could perform much faster than humans. It was pure pleasure as he moaned in your ear and you obliged back, his movements taking on more of a circular motion now. He carried on dipping his cock in and out of your pussy. You playfully flipped him around and he didn't protest, so that he was now underneath you with his cock still inside you. You rose up and pounded yourself onto him, playfully/aggressively, with a lot of need and want, your breasts bouncing on top of his chest, giving him a good view of how fucking him was about to make you cum, him gripping your buttocks. You slightly slowed and released yourself around him. Crowley found you suddenly dominating him extremely hot and he shot his hot liquid into you soon after. He pulled out of you and for a moment you thought that the King of Hell might actually be exhausted, although you knew usually he could go many times without stopping.

“Whatever the fuck that was, it was HOT, darling,” He mentioned, moments later as you lay at his side. He played with your hair. “I think the boys need to go out hunting a lot more” He laughed.  
“How about I make you some dinner and we can binge watch until you fall asleep, my love?” He sweetly suggested. “I'll put your clothes back on if you ask me nicely...” He smugly boasted as you lay in his arms and enjoyed the moment with him.

“I think you'd better clean the car up first,” You giggled and he did so with a snap of his fingers, and you went to get up to find your clothes.

“Where do you think you're going...I'm not ready to let you out of my arms yet darling” He smiled and you both lay there for a few minutes.


End file.
